The perfect murder
by Spidey meets Wizard-Theif
Summary: ONE SHOT! The best WHODUNIT EVER! ... well done by us... anywhoo...Read and Review. Sorry to any Kaiba Fans...


**A/N: First ONE SHOT PLEASE REVIEW!! And sorry Kaiba fan-girls and boys. We changed this a little! Please REREAD and REREVIEW! If you want…**

_**Disclaimer: Don't/Don't want to.**_

To whom it may concern:

_**Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp was under a lot of pressure, with the company going downhill and him losing his title of King of Games. His little brother Mokuba was always worried, and if anything ever happened to Kaiba, the company would belong to him. Yugi Moto is the grandson of a card shop owner, and also the one who 'stole' the title of King of Games. Joey and Kaiba are rivals because Joey is one of Yugi's best friends and Yugi doesn't want rivals, but Joey thinks Yugi has a right to have Kaiba as a rival. Tea (Pronounced Tay-Ah.) is Yugi's other best friend. Ryou Bakura is the owner of the Millenium ring, which contains the spirit of a tomb robber from ancient Egypt. Bakura is the spirit of the ring…and he likes chocolate. The Pharaoh is Bakura's rival from ancient times. He lives in the Millenium puzzle, which Yugi owns. Now that being cleared up, on with the story.**_

_This is it. It must happen tonight. It must be now. I can't hold it in anymore. He must die. Seto Kaiba must die. Seto Taro Kaiba must die!_ The soon-to-be murderer thought

* * *

Kaiba started to talk to his brother Mokuba. 

"Mokuba, do you think, if anything ever happened to me… could you take care of yourself… and the company?" Asked Kaiba

"Yes… Why?" Mokuba said, sounding worried

"No reason. Ugh! I can't get to sleep!"

"Why not? Anything going on with the company?" Asked Mokuba, fingering his blue eyes white dragon card that his brother gave him as a gift.

"No, just a boring meeting… ok… a meeting that if I mess up, the company could be shut down completely. I am just… just worried. That's all."

"Brother, you need a good sleep. Go to bed." Said Mokuba, noticing his brother taking a sedative.

"You're right. Goodnight Mokuba. Tell the maid to wake me before the meeting… at least an hour before. Got it?"

"Yes Seto. Tell Marie or Gilda?"

"I don't care. One that won't cry if I yell at her."

"Ok. Gilda then. Goodnight." Said Mokuba before heading to his own bedroom.

The killer was lying on his bed and was thinking.

_

* * *

I need someone to do this for me. I can't kill him with my own bare hands… I need…I need… The Millenium Rod. I need to get it away from Yugi… Bakura… Bakura is a tomb robber… he could steal it. But how do I get Bakura out of the ring without Ryou knowing? Thought the Killer to-be. _

The killer ran out to where Ryou Bakura lived and summoned the spirit of the ring.

"Spirit of the ring, I summon you."

"What stupid idiot decided to wake me up at this time. $&$& it's early. Oh look. It's only 3:00 IN THE MORNING!" Cursed the tomb robber.

"Shhh! Be quiet if you want a job."

"Ahh, you employ me again. Oh… Never-mind. I thought you were somebody else."

"Yes, well I need you to 'borrow' the Millenium rod. The Pharaoh's human has it. I need you to get it."

"And how much shall I be paid?"

"What do you want?"

"Hmm… Well… The Pharaoh dead… And to rule the world. But you can't really do that."

"How about 5 pounds of chocolate?"

"Hmmm, make it my weight in chocolate and it's a deal."

"So none? You are a spirit dude! You weigh nothing."

"Fine! Ryou's weight."

"How much is that?"

"Eleventy Billion pounds."

"So… 50?"

"He isn't that heavy… but ok!"

"Bakura, how much does a pound weigh?"

"Umm… the weight of a boulder is one pound."

"Suuuure… Just go get the rod."

"Fine."

Bakura sneaked over the card shop where Yugi Moto lived. He went into Yugi's room through the skylight and took the rod, trying his best not to kill The Pharaoh, and almost failed. Then he thought of all that chocolate and managed to leave without killing The Pharaoh. He brought back the rod to the killer-to-be and got his chocolate. He had to find a place to hide it from Ryou, but the killer left before that, as he really didn't care.

* * *

Inside the mansion of Seto Kaiba, Kaiba heard a noise. Now somewhat awake, he said: 

"GILDA! NOT UNTIL 7:00!!!!!!!!!" as he pulled his pillow over his head to go back to sleep.

The assassin walked out of the shadows and Kaiba yelled again

"I told you! NOT TILL 7:00! Wait… you aren't Gilda."

The assassin raised the Millenium rod and said to Kaiba:

"Now, I command you to go and jump off of the closest bridge and die. With the power of the Millenium rod, you have no choice but to do as I say."

Kaiba's eyes turned a sort of yellow, but glowed gold. Then, he walked out of room, got into his car, drove to the nearest bridge and jumped.

_I did it. I know I am going to regret it, but I did it._ Thought the killer, as he slipped out of the room to go get Bakura to return the rod.

In the morning, Gilda went to Kaiba's room to wake him up.

"Master Kaiba, it's time to get up. Please don't yell at me, I am just doing what Master Mokuba said…" Gilda said as she started to open the door.

"Master Kaiba?"

Noticing that he wasn't there, she looked around the room, and all that she found was a Duel Monsters card, seemingly one of Kaiba's favourites. Once she searched the room, she went to Mokuba's room and told him to wake up. Then she headed downstairs to ask the other servants if they had seen Kaiba leave. Nobody had seen him, but his car was gone. When Mokuba was dressed and washed, he came down to see his brother in order to encourage him before the meeting. Marie asked him if he had seen his brother. Mokuba answered like all the servants, he hadn't seen him since last night.

"What do you mean he is missing!" Yelled Mokuba

"He is…is just… gone. He isn't in the house and nobody saw him leave." Responded Marie

"RING! RING! RING!" The phone interrupted.

"Bonjour, Kaiba Corp… oh… I see…. I'll get him. Master Mokuba. It's for you." Said Marie, answering the phone, then handing it to Mokuba.

"Hello? Oh… WHAT! I'm sorry, that can't be right… He… He can't be… Ok… thank you."

"What is the matter?" Asked Gilda

"Seto is dead. He jumped off the bridge. I… I must be alone…"

* * *

Meanwhile at Yugi's house

"Hey! Pharaoh, come look at this…" Yugi said to The Pharaoh

"What?"

"The Millenium rod looks used… I wonder why…"

The Pharaoh was whistling in the background. Yugi gave him "The look" and then the Pharaoh cracked.

"What?! I didn't use it to make your hamster stop yelling at me!"

"Pharaoh, hamsters don't yell, they squeak."

"So… What's your point?"

* * *

Back at the mansion.

Once Mokuba left the room, he went to his room and sat on his bed. There were 4 messages on his answering machine. One from Yugi, one from Tea, one from Joey and one from Ryou.

Messages: Beep…. 4 unheard messages… one from _Yugi Moto_

Hey Mokuba, sorry to hear about your brother. If you need me, I'll be here for you. _Beeeep._

One from_ Tea Gardener_

Hi Mokuba. It's Tea. Sorry about what happened with your brother. I feel soooooo bad for you. Please call me back. _Beeeep_

One from _Joey Wheeler_

_Why do I have to call… I don't even like Kaiba… alright!_ Hi Mokuba, sorry about your bro…. Hahahahaha… bro… Hahaha… brother! You'll get over it eventually. Byee!_ There I did… Beeep_

One from_ Ryou Bakura_

Hi Mokuba, hold on…_ BAKURA! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT CHOCOLATE! **(Mokuba couldn't help but laugh about that.)** Choooocccooolllllaaattteee…NO MORE CHOCOLATE!_ Sorry! I'm back… Sorry about your brother, I saw it on the news. Well, I have gotta go. Bye. _Beeeeep_

0 unheard Messages

After hearing these messages, Mokuba let out a small smile. It's good to have friends like that. Even Joey.

After inspection, police came to the conclusion that Kaiba's death was suicide. Nobody suspected that Kaiba was murdered. The only person who knew who the killer was, was the Murderer. Even Bakura didn't know, because the assassin kept his face well underneath the hood. That's why it was the perfect murder.

**Whodunit? Whodoyouthink? Tell us in a review! Ciao for now! You have to review to find out who did it! We will private message you if you got it correct/ incorrect. REVIEW! IF YOU READ REVIEW!**

**S&WT OUT!**


End file.
